


Don't Eat

by SharkAria



Series: Dogs Don't Eat Chocolate [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Light Smut, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 14:26:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17102285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkAria/pseuds/SharkAria
Summary: Sansa tries to surprise Sandor, but he surprises her instead.





	Don't Eat

Sandor had said, “Surprise me.” Sansa supposed that he’d said that so she would stop asking him what he wanted for his birthday. He seemed touchy about the subject, though Sansa had not yet determined whether he was embarrassed about his age or about her fussing over him.

In either case, she was pretty sure that the manner in which she had transformed the bedroom would qualify as a surprise.

Sandalwood candles illuminated the walls. Sensual music set the mood via hidden speakers. A bottle of red wine and two glasses stood on the bedside table. Rose petals covered every non-stainable surface. Sheer curtains fluttered in the breeze, while the sunset streamed through the window. The bedsheets were smooth and satiny -- and a waterproof mattress cover provided hidden protection for all the activities that Sansa had in mind. 

So what if her efforts were clichéd? It didn’t matter, not when everything looked so perfect -- so perfectly _romantic._

She had just one last item to check off her list.

First, she hung her robe in the closet and sat on the bed wearing nothing but her lacy panties. Next, she opened the chocolate. She decided a taste test was necessary, so she dipped her finger into the pot and popped a glob into her mouth. It was delicious! Surely Sandor would love licking it off of her.

“Oops!” She cried as chocolate dribbled from the side of her mouth and dripped onto her stomach. Well, that was fine. She had meant to cover that part of herself anyway.

She picked up the special paintbrush and slathered the chocolate on her breasts. Then she painted a pretty design across her belly, and a stripe around her wrist, and a dab along the curve of her neck. She covered every spot on her body where she wanted to feel Sandor’s tongue. Well, almost everywhere. She didn’t want to take any chances with causing irritation in _that_ place.

Just as Sansa was finishing the final touches, she heard the familiar sound of keys jingling against the door lock. She shivered in delight and anticipation, enjoying the chill of the liquid chocolate against her skin. After setting aside the brush, she leaned back against the pillows in what surely constituted an irresistibly sexy pose.

The front door creaked open and Sansa listened to the familiar clunks and shufflings and mutterings that composed the melody of Sandor sloughing off the world beyond their apartment. “Sansa?” she heard him rasp from the living room.

She felt goosebumps just hearing him speak her name. “In the bedroom,” she called, imagining the way his face would glow with delight.

Sandor’s figure appeared in the doorway, backlit by the hallway lamp. 

Sansa admired the way that his dark shirt clung to his massive frame, but she couldn’t see the expression on his face. “Surprise,” she purred.

Slowly Sandor stepped inside. The candlelight threw shadows along the lines of his scars, and his wide eyes were unreadable as they traveled about the room, taking everything in. 

Finally, he looked at Sansa. He exhaled and gave her an awkward kind of half-grin, then a quick frown, and then another smile, hungrier this time. The scars puckered at the corner of his mouth as he walked toward her. “So what’ve you got on, there?” he said, his voice gravel and honey.

“Not much,” Sansa replied, cocking an eyebrow. “Just a sweet treat I know you’ll enjoy.” She pointed to the nearly empty jar on the bedside table.

That pained half-grin returned. “Sansa, I don’t eat chocolate.”

He didn’t _what?_

Sansa slumped down, her fantasy puffing away like the smoke of her sandalwood candles. “Oh, _no_ ,” she wailed, feeling miserable as she looked down at her chocolate covered body. The whole evening -- all the planning and preparation and _mess_ \-- all was wasted. Unless --

“I’ll go take a shower.” Sansa moved to rise from the bed. “Maybe we can still salvage -- oh,” she said as Sandor placed his rough palm on her shoulder and gently pressed her back against the pillows.

She watched as he pulled his shirt over his head to reveal his muscular torso covered in coarse dark hair. She swallowed at the sight.

He didn’t say anything as he moved his face close to hers. He didn’t kiss her, of course, not with chocolate on her lips, but his nearness lit her aflame. He found one clean spot on her collarbone against which he grazed his teeth. He didn’t touch his face to her breasts, but his breath on the sheen of candy coating lingered on her skin and gave her chills. He shifted lower again and his stubble brushed against her belly.

“I said I don’t eat _chocolate_ ,” he reminded her. He pulled her panties down and spread her legs and moved his head lower.

 

*_*_*_*_*_*_*

[end of part 2]


End file.
